ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mighty Asura (Origin Comics)
The Mighty Asura is yet another series written by GazzaB9, the writer of Power. The series is very short compared to other series, but that was intentional as Gazza didn't want the series to go on for too long. It follows a general from thousands of years ago who was imprisoned by a dragon. Thousands of years later, he breaks free and finds out everything has been taken from him, which causes him to become so inraged he becomes a four armed Asura. Publication History Gazza has always been obsessed with culture and mythology. One of his favourite things is the Asura, a creature that embodies rage itself. They are usually shown as having six arms and three heads, but Gazza added on to the myth when he made the comic, making there be three different forms of Asura, four armed, six armed, eight armed, and finally ten armed. After coming up with the story, the villains, the heroes, ect, Gazza pitched the comic and it was accepted by Origin Comics. Issues #"The End": Thousands of years ago, there was a general. This general was known for his very violent ways of taking down his enemies. One day, he is assigned to take down a dragon that has been ripping apart lands and stealing gold from everyone. He heads out and faces the dragon, only to be locked away in a strange void by the dragon. The general manages to escape, with a wisp named Philip breaking out with him. However, the first thing he sees is the kingdom he loves so much destroyed. #"Asura is Born": The general walks through his kingdom with Philip, wanting to know what's happened here. He finds a massive graveyard which has his friends and family in it. The general comes to the conclusion he was put away for much longer than he thought, and over the years they all died. He then travels up the mountain the dragon was living on, wanting to confront him and kill him. However, once he gets there, the dragon is dead too. At that moment, he comes inraged. Everything has been taken from him, even his revenge. He becomes so angry that he actually becomes an Asura, a being of pure rages, and right after his transformation, he smashes the mountain he's on in to peaces before walking away with Philip following shortly after. #"The Fifteen Headed Hydra" #"Starving Skeleton" #"To Kill the Unkillable" #"The Giant Spider" #"Asura War Part I" #"Asura War Part II" #"Twins" #"The Giant Geryon" #"Petrified" #"Serpant" #"The Dragon" #"Tartarus" #"The Nivatakavacha" #"Titan of Wind" #"Titan of Water" #"Titan of Fire" #"Titan of Earth" #"God's Wrath Part I" #"God's Wrath Part II" #"God's Wrath Part III" #"God's Wrath Part IV" #"The Beginning" Characters *Asura: The main character of the story, who is full of rage and lives only to break things, though every now and again he does calm down, but only when there is really no one and nothing to be angry at. *Kashi: The deuteragonist of the series. She is usually the "straight man" to Asura's anger. *Philip: A wisp that escaped when Asura did. He is the devil on Asura's left to counter Kashi's angel, as he always tells Asura to let his rage out on people. Sometimes this is good, other times it goes completely out of control. Trivia *Originally, all the villains in the series where supposed to be from Indian mythology, but acording to Gazza, the monsters from Indian are "too awesome for first villains". Category:Comics Category:Origin Comics